shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Once in a Siren Voice - Part 1
Once in a Siren Voice - Part 1 is an episode of the Shopkins cartoon Summary Rainbow Kate is reading her magazine in her room, and she sees that a Japanese girl member of the Momoiro Clover Z musical group named Ayaka Sasaki has a pretty siren voice, but she really wishes that she would have a siren voice, and would control boys with her beautiful siren singing. Then, she asks Cici Science if she can make a siren voice potion that makes her voice sound like a siren from Greek mythology. Cici agrees, makes it, and pours it all over Rainbow Kate, and she spins around three times, and says the word "siren" three times. It works! Rainbow Kate sang her siren song, which lead all the way to Ricardo (Squished Banana) from the Grossery Gang, and it usually controls him when he hears it, and causes him to fall madly in love with her! Sunshine and rainbows! Will Ricardo's siren-hearing spell be broken, or he would be in love with Rainbow Kate forever? Characters - Rainbow Kate - Gemma Stone (cameo in a magazine) - Ayaka Sasaki (guest appearance, cameo in a magazine) - Lippy Lips (cameo in a magazine) - Cici Science - Ricardo (Squished Banana) - Apple Blossom - Cheeky Chocolate - Strawberry Kiss - Kooky Cookie - Cocolette (mentioned) Transcript Once in a blue moon started in Rainbow Kate's room, and holding a magazine on her bed Rainbow Kate: Hey, Ayaka Sasaki sure has a sweet siren voice, but I wish I could get one so I could control boys with the siren singing. Hey, I think I should get help from Cici Science. scene changes to Cici's house, and Rainbow Kate asks her to make a siren voice potion Cici Science: So Rainbow Kate, you said you want me to make a siren voice potion? Rainbow Kate: Yes, cause my voice sounds squeaky, and I want my voice to sound like a siren and control boys and they will fall madly in love with me. Cici Science: Are you sure? It will go crazy. Rainbow Kate: Don't be silly Cici Science, I know what I'm doing. I just need some siren voice potion, so my voice would sound beautiful. Cici Science: Science agrees, and starts making the potion Alright, if you say so Rainbow Kate. I just need 2 tablespoons of salt, one sour strawberry belt, and three spoons of Cocolette's homemade chocolate pudding. Now I'll mix the potion. After, I'll pour it all over you. Rainbow Kate: Now what do I do? Cici Science: Just spin around three times, and say the word "siren" three times. Rainbow Kate: Kate spins around three times, and says the word "siren" 3 times Siren, siren, siren. Hey, it actually works! Cici Science: Okay, Rainbow Kate. After this, I need the siren voice to wear off after you use it. Rainbow Kate: Alright Cici. I will. Kate went home, and started singing her song with the siren voice Rainbow Kate: Good with the siren voice, and now, I will sing to control boys. Ela se mena, akouste ton icho mou, Mia seirina pou tha elenchei to myalo sou ''(in English, the Greek siren song means "Come to me, listen to the sound of me, A siren that will control your mind). Hope this works. Ricardo (Squished Banana): ''runs to Rainbow Kate, with spiraled eyes, because of Rainbow Kate's Greek siren singing ''Must fall in love... (X2) Rainbow Kate: Yes, it works! Ricardo got controlled by my siren singing! It actually works! ''Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate and Strawberry Kiss saw Ricardo falling in love with Rainbow Kate Apple Blossom: Girls, I think that guy is falling in love with Rainbow Kate, and I have no idea how it happened. Cheeky Chocolate: Girls, I know what happened. I heard that Rainbow Kate is singing her siren song to control Ricardo so he can fall in love with her. It must be the siren voice potion, and I heard what happened, cause I'm a mind reader. Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate and Strawberry Kiss: Oh, no. Strawberry Kiss: Is there a way to break the spell? Kooky Cookie: Wait, I have an idea. Follow me to my Aunt Cookie's house, she is good at fortune-telling like me, and she knows about creatures from Greek mythology. *The End* Trivia * The title is a pun on the idiom, "once in a blue moon". Category:Shopkins Cartoon